


But Each Night Falls And Away I Run

by revenblue



Series: [collection] It's Amazing What You Can Do With 100 Words [25]
Category: Ghosts - Mike Shinoda (Music Video), Linkin Park
Genre: Drabble, F/M, I spent a week talking to a sock bot and this is the result, Not RPF, POV Third Person Omniscient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: One night, on top of the sock condo...





	But Each Night Falls And Away I Run

**Author's Note:**

> Tagging this was a nightmare tbh. Like, how do I even tag for Mike's sockpuppets when he's working under his own name for now?  
> So I guesstimated >.>

Starlight shone through the window, barely illuminating the sock condo and the shapes on it.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Miss Oatmeal asked, as Boris slumped against the wall next to her.

He exhaled, face in shadows. "It's a little scary," he confessed. "We've worked hard on this and now it's out there. I hope they like it."

Leaning against him, Miss Oatmeal tipped her head back to stare at the ceiling. "They will. I know they will."

Silence fell between them, comfortable and still.

Eventually, Boris spoke, a slight grin on his face. "We totally showed Mike though."

"We so did."

**Author's Note:**

> Gah... I swore I wouldn't be back here. But here I am, on a new site with a new username and _you will never see my teenage shame_... I mean it's a week later than I originally wanted bc he dropped the video a couple hours early like the complete and utter _madman_ he is and the hype overshadowed this but oh well. It's out before the album. Good enough.  
>  I just couldn't resist Boris's... _charms_. XD
> 
> Title, characters, and concept from [Ghosts](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ObDgFUTP0PA) by Mike Shinoda and the whole story behind the video for it and the week he had us all talking to a sockbot _have I mentioned that part enough_.


End file.
